


One good thing

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa reunion hug 2.0, Season 8, jonsa, jumping on the band wagon again, mentions of past jonerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Still, she inhaled his woody scent as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling a curl caress her cheek. Opening her eyes, she meets the curious gaze of the dragon queen and unconsciously, she hugged Jon tighter, a possessive urge overcoming her.For his part, Jon seems reluctant to let go as well, only pulling away when Daenerys steps forward with a smile Sansa is sure is meant to be kind and warm but Sansa knew better than to trust people on first looks now.





	One good thing

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt - hugging

Her cheeks were pink with exertion and the cold air as she hurried through the corridors of the castle, the letters forgotten on her desk upon hearing the horns and the guards confirming that Jon had finally returned.

Arya was already in the courtyard, standing on her tip-toes and craning her neck to try and get a better view through the gates at the advancing progression. Sansa paused at the top of the steps and took a long breath.

She was the Lady of Winterfell and must remain composed. Besides, if she were to run into his arms upon first sight she feared everyone would know the deepest, darkest secret in her heart, that she had come to love Jon as more than her half-brother.

Littlefinger had suspected, she thought. The goading about Jon marrying Daenerys, he had done it deliberately to see her reaction and it had taken every ounce of her training to remain politely intrigued at the point.

Finally, Jon entered the gates, a beautiful woman on the horse next to him that Sansa assumed must be Daenerys. She felt her heart sink as she saw that the rumours Petyr had spoken about were not exaggerated.

_You can’t have him anyway. He’s your brother!_

Unsurprisingly, Arya moved first, launching herself in Jon’s arms and he laughs, holding her close for a few seconds before placing her down on the ground and rubbing her hair.

“Hello, little sister.”

Arya beamed, the first glimpse of the Arya Sansa had known from before shining through. But when Jon turned to her, his grin softening into the sweetest smile, she felt she couldn’t think of her childhood. All she thought of doing was exactly what her body did, opening her arms out in welcome.

If she hadn’t been his sister, the part of her that still longed for courtly love and a gallant knight would have melted at his soft gaze. But he was likely just happy to be home and eager to be with his new lover.

Still, she inhaled his woody scent as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling a curl caress her cheek. Opening her eyes, she meets the curious gaze of the dragon queen and unconsciously, she hugged Jon tighter, a possessive urge overcoming her.

For his part, Jon seems reluctant to let go as well, only pulling away when Daenerys steps forward with a smile Sansa is sure is meant to be kind and warm but Sansa knew better than to trust people on first looks now.

“Daenerys, this is Sansa,” Jon said, his hand still trailing down her arm and making her shiver despite the warm furs she was wrapped in.

“Sansa?” Daenerys questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“My sister.”

Daenerys’ eyes remained narrowed for a moment before she turned to Jon, her own hand on his arm.

“Shall we retire to our chambers?” she asked, voice full of promise.

“Jon,” Bran’s voice called suddenly, making the courtyard turn in surprise.

“Bran,” Jon greeted, smiling wide again as snow crunched beneath his boots in his eagerness to embrace his brother.

“I must speak with you,” Bran said softly, barely registering Jon’s hug. “Urgently.”

***

She had barely finished calling his name, arriving by his side beneath the statue of his mother, when he turned and blindly buried himself into her skirts, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

“Shh,” she whispered, falling to her knees and cradling him close. “It’s alright, shh.”

“I’m a Targaryen,” he moaned, the painful sound stabbing through her heart. “I lay with my aunt.”

“You didn’t know,” she murmured, tightening her arms around him as though if she were to hug him hard enough, she would squeeze all the hurt out of him. “And you’re a Stark in all the ways that matter. Ned Stark was more your father than Rhaegar was.”

“It’s what I deserve, for wanting Winterfell and the Stark name so much.”

Sansa bit her lip but the idea was already in her mind and she couldn’t help but let it grow until it burst out of her mouth.

“There is a way to solve this and for you to be a Stark,” she said slowly, waiting for him to raise his head and regard her with curious frown. “We could marry.”

“No.”

She felt as though he had slapped her, tears welling in her eyes as she scrambled back. Jon groaned, shaking his head quickly before reaching for her to prevent her escape.

“I only meant, I won’t force you into another marriage.”

“It isn’t forcing me,” she insisted. “I’m choosing this myself. Bran said you would face trouble on all sides, in the north and with Daenerys. I can at least help with the northern part.”

“And if we survive this war,” Jon replied. “And our banner-men expect children, what then?”

“We make them of course,” she stated simply, shrugging when Jon’s eyes threatened to bulge out of his head. Insecurity washed over her like heavy rain, making her retreat again. “Unless, the disgusts you.”

“No,” he answered, voice thick with want. “I have been disgusted with myself for wanting you when I was your brother. This,” he smiled sadly down at their joined hands. “This is the only good thing to come from being _his_ son.”


End file.
